


Per Inania Regna

by AlenaAeterna



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Experimentation, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Hope vs. Despair, Humans vs Vampires, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hunted Vampires, Love, M/M, MI6 Agents, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pain, Please Kill Me, Post-Awakening, Post-SPECTRE, Tears, Vampires, Werewolf Bites, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Malgré toutes ses missions, James n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à voir le monde sombrer peu à peu vers les ténèbres. Les créatures des légendes sont devenues réelles et s'il tient à s'en sortir, il va devoir s'allier à certaines d'entre elles. Même s'il doit y laisser sa santé mentale et ce qu'il a de plus cher.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic prend place après Underworld : Nouvelle ère et James Bond : SPECTRE.

Malgré la pluie qui rend sa progression difficile, James continue à avancer, sans ralentir. Il sait que s'arrêter reviendrait à mourir, ce qui n'est pas encore dans ses prévisions. La blessure à sa hanche le fait souffrir, l'une de ses mains est posée dessus pour limiter l'écoulement du sang même s'il s'agit plus d'un réflexe que d'un vrai moyen de s'en sortir. Quand M l'a convoqué dans un lieu secret, ce jour enneigé de décembre, il ne pensait pas que les événements dégénèreraient à ce point. Au lieu de résoudre une affaire habituelle, le MI-6 s'est retrouvé mêlé à un conflit sanglant aux origines séculaires. Le double zéro a connu des situations périlleuses et fatales, il a déjà tendu les bras à la mort à de nombreuses reprises, mais ce qu'il a vu dépasse l'admissible. Il aurait préféré faire à nouveau face à Blofeld et à ses sbires plutôt que d'affronter les créatures qui ont semé la panique en Angleterre et sur tout le continent européen.

Se maudissant pour avoir cédé à sa curiosité, Bond titube, grimaçant. Se retrancher dans la forêt pour échapper à ses nouveaux adversaires n'était pas une bonne idée, encore moins depuis qu'il a été attaqué. Les créatures ne sont pas humaines, les arbres ne les empêcheront pas de retrouver sa trace comme l'a fait Marius. Sans compter sur le sang qui ne cesse de s'écouler et qui risque d'attirer ses ennemis d'un instant à l'autre. Ses opposants ont une vue et un odorat si développés que rien ne le protégera. Sa main libre compose un numéro d'urgence sur son téléphone portable et il prie intérieurement pour que le signal ne soit pas coupé trop tôt. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries qui lui paraissent durer des heures, son interlocutrice décroche enfin, tirant un soupir de soulagement à l'agent britannique.

« Moneypenny ?

— Bond, enfin ! Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes partis à votre recherche avec Tanner et Q, où êtes-vous ?

— Il y a eu un contretemps. Localisez mon téléphone et faites au plus vite, M est en danger.

— Il n'est pas avec vous ? s'inquiète la femme.

— Il ne l'est plus et j'ignore où il a été emmené, avoue amèrement l'agent. »

Son pied raccroche une racine et il chute, faisant tomber l'appareil dans un grognement de douleur. Il rampe jusqu'à son portable, le saisissant avec difficulté de ses doigts engourdis. Alors que le désespoir perce, il se souvient de la manière dont tout a commencé, lorsque l'obscurité est entrée dans sa vie en lui révélant que les monstres qui se cachent dans les ombres sont bien réels.


	2. Prise de conscience

Les informations diffusées par les journaux télévisés du monde entier inquiètent James. Depuis plusieurs mois, les services de renseignements des différents pays du globe se sont lancés dans des recherches de haute importance, avec pour enjeu principal la survie de l'espèce humaine. Il n'y a pas cru, au début, pensant qu'une fausse nouvelle circulait, pour faire peur aux populations et forcer les gouvernements à intervenir. Sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il a pu prévoir, tout est réel, ce qui lui déplaît fortement. Lutter contre des terroristes de toutes nationalités est dans ses cordes, il a été formé pour ce boulot, mais devoir combattre des créatures censées n'exister que dans des livres de légendes, c'est une autre affaire. Il veut bien être considéré comme un élément fiable du MI-6, il n'en est pas pour autant un surhomme ou un héros invincible.

C'est pourtant bien lui qui est dehors alors que la neige recouvre les trottoirs de Londres. Q a communiqué avec lui pour lui transmettre des coordonnées qui le conduiront à M. Un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de personnes au courant de leur rendez-vous, ce qui limite les tentatives de meurtres. James a eu le choix, son supérieur le lui a laissé en lui promettant de ne pas s'énerver s'il lui prenait l'envie de refuser. Comme un bon petit espion exemplaire, l'agent double zéro sept a accepté, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il pourrait regretter sa décision. L'appâter avec une mission est sans nul doute une excellente idée de la part de Mallory, et Bond ne peut que se reprocher d'être tombé dans les mailles du filet.

Les quelques personnes qu'il croise sur son chemin se dépêchent, pressées de rentrer chez elle. Le ciel revêt déjà son habit nocturne et, avec le climat hivernal, il y a peu d'âmes à l'extérieur des maisons. La terreur inspirée par les informations n'est pas étrangère à ce besoin de retourner se mettre en sécurité, même si de simples vitres ne sont pas des remparts assez forts contre les bêtes qui envahiront bientôt les villes. James voudrait avoir les bons mots pour redonner un minimum d'espoir à ces hommes et femmes effrayés mais il n'a jamais été un bon orateur, il est un homme d'action, préférant les actes aux belles paroles.

Les mains dans les poches, il continue d'avancer. Il n'est plus si loin du point de rendez-vous, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dira à M. Le MI-6 n'a pas les armes nécessaires pour vaincre les monstres qui ne tarderont pas à semer le trouble en Angleterre. Être éloignés de l'Europe grâce à la Manche ne protégera pas éternellement les Anglais de la présence des créatures mais leur gouvernement n'est pas prêt. Le département Q est déjà en pleine recherche, utilisant les rapports des autres pays pour découvrir de meilleures façons de combattre des êtres jamais vus auparavant. Les bombes ont des effets limités, elles ne sont pas assez destructrices. Les pistolets ne sont que des jouets face à la puissance de ces nouveaux ennemis.

Pour l'agent du MI-6, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible. Les humains ne connaissent que les guerres contre leurs semblables, contre des personnes mortelles. Il aimerait envisager un scénario explosif avec pour fin la victoire de l'Angleterre sur un adversaire coriace. Mais son esprit ne lui délivre qu'un sentiment urgent de fuite, ce qui n'est pas habituel chez lui. Il s'est déjà octroyé des vacances ou du repos, irrité par les ordres de ses supérieurs successifs, mais jamais encore il n'a ressenti ce tiraillement profond dans son corps, une sensation désagréable qui le presse de partir le plus loin possible pour sauver sa peau. Comme si son inconscient avait compris une chose avant même qu'il ne s'en rende entièrement compte.

Saisissant son téléphone portable, il vérifie l'adresse envoyée par Q, fronçant les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant une maison d'aspect ordinaire. Les bases et autres cachettes secrètes du MI-6 ont toujours été étranges mais il est surpris de découvrir une demeure aussi simple que celle qui se dresse devant lui. Faisant confiance à son quartier-maître malgré tout, il franchit le portillon et traverse l'allée enneigée. La couche blanche ne porte aucune trace récente mais avec les quantités de neiges tombées depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'est pas un détail significatif. Il s'avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, prenant la peine de toquer sans imaginer un seul instant que quelqu'un viendra lui ouvrir.

Étonnant le double zéro sept, Mallory lui-même l'accueille, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. James lui assure que personne ne l'a suivi tout en essuyant ses pieds sur le tapis. Le bruit du verrou qui se ferme est un son que l'agent supporte mal, ayant souvent l'impression qu'on cherche à le cloîtrer dans des lieux qui ne sont pas faits pour lui. Cependant, il ne dit rien, s'occupant plutôt en observant son environnement actuel. L'entrée de la maison donne directement sur un grand espace, lui-même rattaché à un coin cuisine. L'îlot central déborde de papiers, différents dossiers et documents sont étalés, avec des mots ou des indications entourés en rouge, accompagnés par des clichés plus ou moins nets. Le travail effectué sur chaque feuille est parfaitement visible aux yeux de l'espion qui ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire amusé.

« J'ignorais que vous preniez la peine d'emporter tout ceci avec vous, Sir.

— Je vous ai convoqué pour une mission sérieuse, Bond. Ne commencez pas à vous comporter comme un enfant. »

James hausse les épaules avant d'aller s'installer sur une chaise, rapprochant des rapports pour les lire. Il perd rapidement sa nonchalance face aux informations qu'il découvre. Il sait que le gouvernement britannique a tu certaines choses pour ne pas effrayer encore plus les citoyens de Grande-Bretagne mais il ne pensait pas que la liste de victimes serait si longue. De nombreux noms sont inscrits, des familles entières ont été décimées par ces créatures, de jour comme de nuit. D'après les témoignages, il y a aussi eu des contaminations, des humains transformés qui ont vite été éliminés pour ne pas empirer la situation. Et pour laisser croire aussi que les autorités ont encore le dessus sur ces bêtes alors que ce n'est plus le cas.

Continuant sa lecture, il remarque que certains pays ont cessé de donner des nouvelles. Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi, sans doute n'y a-t-il plus d'humains dans les hautes sphères, ce qui permet à ces créatures de prendre le pouvoir. La Hongrie est le point d'origine de la contamination, l'existence de leurs nouveaux adversaires a été découverte là-bas, à la suite d'événements improbables. D'anciens rapports de police montrent qu'il y avait déjà des questionnements sur la présence de personnes différentes mais que rien n'a jamais été pris au sérieux. Voilà où toute cette agitation a mené l'Europe, aucun pays n'est réellement capable de lutter à armes égales contre leurs ennemis.

Sans un mot, le double zéro poursuit son inspection, craignant toutefois de lire des informations encore moins rassurantes. Les rapports évoquent des munitions à UV ou à l'argent, des corps qui vont trop vite, des blessures qui guérissent bien trop rapidement. Ces êtres sont supérieurs en tout et il suffit de la morsure de l'un d'eux pour être condamné à la même existence. C'est une transmission face à laquelle les gouvernements n'ont aucune solution, ils tentent des campagnes de sensibilisation pour les populations mais ils ne réussissent qu'à les effrayer. Savoir qu'une créature peut vous transformer d'une simple morsure a de quoi terroriser n'importe qui, y compris les meilleurs agents du MI-6.

« Nous allons tout droit vers une catastrophe, déclare M avec sérieux. Notre gouvernement n'est pas de taille à lutter contre ces créatures.

— Pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de me faire venir ? demande l'agent. Si vous êtes déjà certain de notre incompétence générale, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

— Je comprends votre scepticisme, Bond, mais nous avons besoin de vos indéniables qualités. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il tend un autre dossier à son agent. Ce dernier remarque la date en premier, constatant qu'elle ne remonte qu'à une semaine, au jour exact où son supérieur lui a fixé ce rendez-vous. Il prend son temps pour lire les dernières informations, détaillant avec plus d'attention les photos prises par les caméras. Le point commun entre tous les clichés est une femme, vêtue entièrement de noir et semblant être douée dans le maniement des armes.

« Elle a été aperçue en Hongrie, puis en France, commente Mallory. Elle a été vue à Londres pour la dernière fois.

— Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

— Cette femme lutte contre ces bêtes. J'ai demandé à Q de creuser un peu plus sur elle, il ne devrait pas tarder à me faire parvenir ses découvertes. »

L'agent double zéro ne lui fait pas remarquer qu'il n'a pas clairement répondu à sa question. Si cette femme est réellement capable de venir à bout de leurs ennemis, il leur faudra la retrouver et il est prêt à parier que sa prochaine mission le mènera à cette inconnue. Il ne va pas se plaindre, il a assez regretté de ne pas avoir eu d'événements importants à traiter ces derniers temps, mais cette situation commence à l'inquiéter. Les catastrophes humaines sont toujours rattrapées par le MI-6 et les autres gouvernements, toutefois ces créatures et la violence qu'elles dégagent sont d'un nouveau genre. Et face à ce qu'il peut lire dans le regard de son supérieur, ce dernier éprouve le même sentiment. Ils appartiennent à ces gens qui se battent pour leur pays et qui découvrent du jour au lendemain qu'ils sont impuissants.

Ne tenant pas en place, James se lève, se dirigeant vers les placards. Trouver un verre est rapide, le rangement de la vaisselle est ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Avoir de quoi le remplir paraît nettement plus compliqué. Il y a bien de l'eau à portée de main mais rien contenant assez d'alcool pour le satisfaire. Son grognement irrité est perçu par M qui pousse un soupir en le rejoignant, lui mettant devant les yeux une boîte remplie de sachets de thé et de café. Le double zéro sept croit rêver et soupçonne un instant son supérieur d'être en train de faire une tentative d'humour. Mais à l'expression plus que sérieuse de celui-ci, il comprend qu'il va devoir s'abstenir de consommer tout le temps qu'il passera dans cette maison. Comme s'il avait besoin de se modérer.

Un bruit de vibreur fait se retourner les deux hommes. Le plus vieux des deux vérifie le message puis s'empare d'une feuille vierge où noter les différentes informations. Son agent vient jeter un coup d'œil, non sans remarquer que la main de Mallory tremble un peu. Il déchiffre son écriture et apprend ainsi que la femme qui tue les créatures n'est pas humaine. D'après les renseignements du quartier-maître, elle a été enfermée dans un laboratoire en Hongrie, pour servir de cobaye. Non seulement elle s'en est échappée mais elle a aussi pu détruire les responsables du complexe médical, mettant fin aux expériences. Ce qui le surprend le plus est la suite, à savoir le fait qu'elle ne craint pas le soleil alors qu'elle a du sang de Vampire dans les veines.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle nous sera favorable ?

— Je sais que vous auriez préféré travailler avec des agents humains, qualifiés, et peu susceptibles de vous mordre, mais cette Selene est notre seul espoir. »

Pinçant les lèvres, James reste silencieux. Ce n'est pas sa vie qui est en jeu mais bien l'humanité de l'Angleterre. Et, à plus grande échelle, celle de la Terre entière.

« Mon assurance ne couvre pas les morsures, finit-il par dire avec un sourire crispé. Je vais devoir ajouter ce détail à mon contrat.

— Est-ce une réponse affirmative, Bond ?

— Vous me connaissez, M, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. »

Mallory songe justement qu'il connaît un peu trop son agent désormais et que ce doute dans son regard n'a pas sa place à l'aube d'une mission. Le monde est en train de subir un changement particulièrement violent et ils n'ont pas été préparés à tout cela, ni lui ni les autres. Ils ont toujours eu à lutter contre quelque chose de rationnel et de parfaitement humain, ce qui n'est malheureusement plus le cas. M craint par-dessus tout qu'ils aient beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à gagner.

« Et si jamais cette femme refuse de nous rendre service ? Serons-nous obligés d'assister à la destruction de chaque être humain ?

— Je l'ignore, Bond. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas à envisager cette option. »

Un silence tendu se glisse dans la pièce alors qu'ils échangent un long regard lourds de significations. L'avenir de l'espèce humaine peut-il réellement dépendre de la décision de quelques hommes ? Ils en connaissent la réponse tout autant qu'ils la redoutent. Le monde entier est sur la mauvaise pente et il y a peu de chances de l'en sortir.

OooooO

Luttant contre son instinct de chasse qui s'éveille brusquement en elle, Selene bifurque dans une ruelle, s'appuyant contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle a cru que quitter sa Hongrie natale pour l'Angleterre lui apporterait un peu de réconfort mais elle fait fausse route depuis le début. Ce pays, comme tous les autres, sait déjà que le monde n'est pas uniquement composé d'humains. Où qu'elle aille, l'odeur de la peur est omniprésente, forte et âcre, lui rappelant malgré elle les épurations. Elle s'attend à découvrir des soldats armés à chaque coin de rue, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir été capturée, se demandant si elle n'est pas plongée dans un rêve. Il y a encore si peu de temps, elle était prisonnière dans les laboratoires d'Antigen, perdue dans la glace. Et la voilà seule à Londres, sans Michael et sans leur fille, sans la moindre compagnie, comme à ses débuts.

Songer à son passé n'arrange en rien son état, elle se pose trop de questions sur ce qu'elle a fait, s'interrogeant sur ses décisions, sur toutes les missions accomplies au nom de Vampires en qui elle avait confiance. Elle a tué, par esprit de vengeance, s'acharnant sur des ennemis dont elle ignorait la véritable histoire. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que ce conflit avait pour origine une romance impossible entre deux êtres opposés ? On lui avait juste dit que les Lycans les menaçaient et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser pour continuer à survivre. Elle a obéi aux ordres sans les contester, s'armant pour les combats, prête à éliminer ses adversaires sans aucun remord. À ses yeux, ils avaient assassiné ses parents, même si elle n'en avait pas eu la preuve, et elle a puisé dans sa colère pour les détruire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Viktor, son créateur, lui avait menti. Et qu'elle se retournerait contre les siens.

Doucement, Selene ferme les yeux. La solitude a fait partie de sa vie pendant des décennies, sans jamais la déranger, mais maintenant qu'elle a une famille, elle se sent démunie. Eve a fui, pour le bien de tous, lui faisant promettre de ne jamais la retrouver. C'est une douleur qui la broie lentement, une souffrance inconnue et terrible. Nombreux sont ceux qui la définissent comme une femme sans cœur, froide, loin des sentiments et de l'amour. C'était le cas, auparavant, avant la venue soudaine de Michael dans son existence. Mais elle a repris goût à une présence chaleureuse et aimante qui lui rappelle sa famille humaine d'autrefois. Tout ce dont elle a été privée pendant des années est revenu dans sa vie, pour tout perdre une fois encore, plus violement.

Avisant des lumières qui s'approchent de son repaire provisoire, la femme Vampire recule jusqu'au fond de la ruelle. Les voix sont indéniablement humaines, il n'y a pas cette brutalité de ton des Lycans ou la tonalité plus aigre des Vampires. Sa gorge se contracte en une demande involontaire, son organisme réclame ce précieux sang dont elle a cruellement besoin. Se fondant dans les ombres, Selene patiente, aux aguets. Les lueurs des lampes sont de plus en plus proches, l'odeur des humains emplit son champ olfactif. Elle se prépare à bondir, les crocs sortis, fixant l'extrémité de sa cachette. Le bruit de pas résonne à l'instant où les silhouettes apparaissent enfin, révélant deux individus mortels un peu éméchés. Leurs regards sont dénués de toute lucidité et la créature de la nuit en profite.

Avec vivacité, Selene se glisse derrière eux et leur brise la nuque. Elle ne leur laisse pas le temps de crier ou de se débattre, mettant fin à leur existence. Tenant l'un des corps en main, elle plante ses dents dans le cou qui lui est offert, aspirant le précieux liquide. Ses pensées s'éclaircissent tandis qu'elle s'en prend au second, finissant de récupérer assez d'énergie. Ses membres ne sont plus engourdis, sa torpeur s'éloigne enfin, lui redonnant toute sa force. À ses pieds, les corps sans vie sont comme des preuves très distinctes de sa présence, preuves dont elle doit se débarrasser. Remarquant les bennes à ordures dans la grande rue, elle y amène les deux hommes, veillant à ne pas se faire voir.

« Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. »

Le timbre lui est familier, elle l'associe immédiatement à un visage. Refermant le couvercle de la benne, Selene se retourne vers David, le dévisageant. Sa présence l'étonne, elle a fait son possible pour ne pas être suivie, pour se fondre dans la foule d'humains qui voyageaient vers Londres. Pourtant, l'autre Vampire est là, à quelques mètres d'elle, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Elle retient un rictus agacé, ne souhaitant pas débuter les hostilités, pas alors qu'elle ignore comment il a pu la retrouver. Lors de leurs dernières discussions, elle ne lui a pas parlé de sa future destination, de son besoin de quitter la Hongrie au plus vite pour ne pas se battre avec ses souvenirs. Elle sait bien qu'il est doué, à sa manière, mais elle a plus d'expérience que lui et ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui fait face.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, David. Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès de ton père, à profiter d'une nouvelle ère ?

— Si par profiter, tu entends lutter contre les Lycans et veiller à ne pas voir notre espèce se faire décimer encore plus, alors non. Plusieurs assemblées ont été détruites, nos pairs sont démunis et, toi, tu fuis.

— Je ne fais que garantir ma survie et tu devrais suivre mon exemple. À ce rythme, il n'y aura plus aucun Vampire, le monde entier ne connaîtra que la puissance des Lycans.

— Justement, je m'attendais à un peu plus de compréhension de ta part. Depuis quand la si célèbre exécutrice se comporte-t-elle comme une lâche ? »

Un grognement sourd jaillit de la gorge de Selene alors qu'elle saisit brutalement David par les pans de sa veste. Le bleu de ses yeux brille dans la nuit et la lueur argentée de la lune luit sur ses crocs dévoilés à son allié provisoire. Ses mains se serrent convulsivement sur le tissu et elle se fait violence pour ne pas s'en prendre au plus jeune. L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines, une nouvelle soif parcourt l'ensemble de son corps et lui souffle de laisser libre cours à son envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Elle reprend toutefois le contrôle sur ses émotions et relâche l'importun qui la dérange. Blesser celui à qui elle a donné son sang afin de le sauver ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ce serait plutôt le meilleur moyen de mettre le feu aux poudres.

« Je peux t'épauler, déclare David comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, réplique Selene. Je ne cherche plus à combattre.

— C'est la mort que tu poursuis. Je croyais que la vie d'Eve avait de l'importance pour toi.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'elle alors modère tes paroles. Je ne sais pas où elle est actuellement, je n'ai aucune idée sur sa destination. Elle semble très bien agir sans moi.

— Mais elle aura besoin de toi à un moment ou à un autre. Nous sommes  _traqués_  et  _abattus_ , Selene ! Plusieurs de mes amis sont morts ces derniers mois, parce que nous n'avons plus la même force qu'autrefois. »

La femme ne dit rien, parce qu'elle ne se sent plus concernée. À quoi bon venir la voir pour lui parler des massacres puisqu'elle sera incapable de se débarrasser seule de tous leurs adversaires. La communauté vampirique entière la déteste pour la mort des Aînés, elle est rejetée, comme une erreur de la nature. Les Lycans veulent sa peau parce qu'elle est Vampire, parce qu'elle a donné naissance à une hybride qui les intéresse. Quant aux humains, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus des leurs.

« Retourne en Hongrie, David, tu leur seras plus utile qu'à moi.

— Je n'obéis pas à tes ordres. Ouvre un peu les yeux sur l'état de ce monde. Combien des nôtres devront mourir pour attirer ton attention ? »

Avec une expression presque désolée, Selene souffle au plus jeune que les deux camps peuvent bien disparaître. Il est très déçu par cette réponse, il imaginait qu'il obtiendrait facilement son soutien, pour pouvoir sauver les derniers Vampires, pour réunir assez de guerriers afin de prouver au monde qu'ils sont toujours présents. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence qu'il a fait fausse route, qu'il s'est trompé en pensant qu'elle reprendrait un rôle dont elle ne veut plus. Il s'apprête à lui faire ses adieux lorsqu'un grognement retentit, près d'eux. Aussitôt, David dégaine son pistolet alors que Selene reste aux aguets.

Une sombre silhouette lycanthrope leur tombe dessus, tous crocs dehors. Le plus jeune ne réfléchit pas et tire à plusieurs reprises alors que la plus vieille repousse la bête d'un coup de pied. Le sang gicle sur les deux Vampires pendant que le Lycan se dresse de toute sa stature, hurlant face à la lune. David pousse un juron mais refait feu sans attendre tandis que Selene s'assure que personne ne vient. L'argent contenu dans les balles finit par faire effet et leur adversaire s'écroule sur le sol. Toutes ses caractéristiques de créature de la nuit disparaissent pour laisser la place à un cadavre humain.

« Alors, toujours persuadée de ne pas être concernée ?

— Je n'étais sûrement pas sa cible. Il a vu en nous des ennemis et ...

— Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme une enfant ? la coupe David. »

Selene croise les bras, le regard vide, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Elle aurait tant à dire à son compagnon d'infortune, tant à lui expliquer sur ses raisons. Les siècles de vie qu'elle traîne sont devenus lourds à porter mais il ne la comprendrait pas. David appartient à une génération qui a vécu dans les luttes depuis toujours, qui n'a connu que la fuite et les repaires temporaires. Il est presque un gamin à côté d'elle, il est encore si jeune, prêt à se battre pour des causes perdues, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Il lui rappelle son propre passé, sa détermination, ses envies de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Dans ses yeux, elle devine l'ombre des récits d'antan, tous les exploits héroïques dont il a pu entendre parler.

Avec un long soupir, elle admet qu'elle va devoir renoncer à sa paix bancale. Prenant le corps dans ses bras, elle le jette avec ceux des deux autres hommes tués un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait dû retenir sa soif et les épargner, elle n'assassine pas ainsi d'habitude, mais elle sent au fond d'elle qu'elle est en train de sombrer vers quelque chose qui la terrifie. Malgré tout ce qu'elle entreprend pour se différencier des siens, elle devient peu à peu le monstre des contes pour enfants, la créature qui se terre dans les ténèbres afin de mieux les effrayer. Elle est l'incarnation de la cruauté de son espèce, digne de l'enseignement de celui qui l'a recueillie. Si elle tient à ne pas continuer cette longue descente aux Enfers, elle ferait mieux de se fier à David. Mais elle doute de pouvoir incarner cet espoir qui anime son compagnon de route.


	3. Regrets et Déceptions

Le bruit de la vaisselle provenant de la cuisine tire James de ses rêves. Un coup d'œil à l'affichage digital de son réveil lui indique qu'il est encore tôt mais, dans un soupir, il se lève. La nuit aura été courte, il a passé plusieurs heures à penser aux dernières informations, et son humeur en a pris un coup. Songer à sa faiblesse humaine lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas éternel et qu'il risque de voir sa vie se finir bien plus vite que ce qu'il aurait pu prévoir. La liste des morts flotte dans son esprit, trop longue pour être supportable. Tous ces gens ont été tués sans véritable raison, massacrés pour offrir un peu de chair ou de sang à des créatures qui ne devraient pas exister, pas en-dehors des livres, pas en-dehors des légendes ou des films d'horreur. Crocs et hommes-loups appartiennent pourtant à leur existence, désormais, la transformant en un cauchemar sanglant qui ne cessera pas de si tôt, pas alors que les humains sont incapables de prendre le dessus, pas alors qu'ils ne sont que des proies faciles.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, l'agent peste intérieurement. Il craint de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne plus être l'homme de la situation. M a confiance en lui, une confiance presque aveugle qui l'effraie autant que le reste. Son supérieur est si convaincu de ses qualités qu'il est obligé de tenir le rôle de l'agent sans peur et sans reproche. Un rôle qu'il n'est pas certain de jouer à la perfection alors qu'au-dehors, des créatures sanguinaires attendent le moindre petit faux pas pour s'attaquer aux humains. Les photographies de certains cadavres récupérés par le MI-6 ont été suffisantes pour lui montrer qu'il a le droit de s'inquiéter concernant son propre avenir. Même dans le pire scénario, il n'a jamais été confronté à des êtres aussi violents et nuisibles, à des bêtes capables de réduire des corps à l'état de chair sanglante et méconnaissable. Les rapports ont prouvé que seules les analyses ADN ont pu déterminer les identités des morts, il n'y avait plus assez de traits visibles sur les cadavres.

Après une grande inspiration, le double zéro sept se lève enfin. Avec des gestes remplis de sommeil, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées. L'eau de la douche dénoue lentement ses muscles tendus par sa nuit agitée et il savoure ce bref instant. De retour dans sa chambre, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, l'agent a la surprise de découvrir des habits mis là à sa disposition. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'estimer s'il aura besoin ou non de rester dans ce repaire pour les jours à venir mais M a eu la charmante pensée de préparer le terrain. Avec un léger sourire moqueur, James se vêt, récupérant ensuite son pistolet qu'il glisse à sa ceinture. Même si ce lieu a tout l'air d'être une maison classique sans donner l'impression de cacher des membres du MI-6, il ne manque pas de prudence. Un intrus pourrait facilement entrer, aussi bien un simple voleur qu'un adversaire plus coriace, et il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser tuer sans agir, ni de perdre encore une fois l'un de ses supérieurs.

Une fois prêt, il rejoint l'espace consacré à la cuisine, humant le parfum de la nourriture qui cuit déjà. La vision de son supérieur en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner élargit son sourire et il attend un moment dans l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait Mallory avec une poêle dans la main, il aurait ri. Pourtant, M est bien là, à surveiller la cuisson des pancakes, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à la petite horloge en céramique posée près du plan de travail. Ses gestes n'ont rien de la maladresse à laquelle James s'attendait et il se souvient alors que son supérieur vit seul, ce qui lui a laissé assez de temps pour s'habituer à préparer les repas, contrairement à l'agent qui préfère acheter des plats déjà prêts pour s'éviter la corvée de la cuisine et de la vaisselle.

« Au lieu de me regarder faire, Bond, vous pourriez venir me donner un coup de main.

— Je ne tenais pas à vous déranger, Sir, ironise le double zéro. Vous semblez si investi dans votre travail. »

L'expression consternée de M renforce sa bonne humeur soudaine. Même si la mission qui lui a été assignée est extrêmement dangereuse, il profite d'un peu de calme pour être lui-même et s'il peut s'amuser aux dépends de son supérieur par la même occasion, il n'hésitera pas, sans toutefois franchir les limites. Il s'avance vers les tiroirs afin de trouver les couverts, s'étonnant presque de ce simple geste qui le ramène à un quotidien plus paisible. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semble redevenir un enfant qui met simplement la table, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y a au-dehors, et cette impression le fige. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas réellement éloigné de son boulot ? Et depuis quand poser des couverts sur une table lui fait l'effet d'un passé appartenant presque à une vie antérieure, complètement révolue ? Quand a-t-il délaissé sa vie entière au profit de son travail, pour devenir un double zéro sans identité ?

Ignorant la sensation étrange qui l'étreint, James s'approche de son supérieur et de ses pancakes. L'odeur lui ouvre l'appétit tout en le renvoyant une fois encore à son enfance. Il revoit sa mère aux fourneaux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en train de faire cuire le petit-déjeuner en lui demandant s'il a bien dormi. Dans son dos, il croit entendre à nouveau la voix de son père, ce rire grave, ces quelques paroles dans lesquelles a percé tant de fois l'affection et la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son fils. Le tableau enchanteur est encore gravé dans sa mémoire, formant un souvenir doux-amer qui lui serre le cœur. Cet instant volé a de la valeur pour lui, comme un objet précieux à chérir jusqu'à la fin. Mais déjà l'illusion s'efface, ses parents disparaissent, le ramenant à ce présent glacial où la mort rôde dans les rues. Il ne se souvient pas avoir ressenti autant de mélancolie, même à Skyfall, et il se détourne de la nourriture qui chauffe doucement, conscient de la faiblesse qui l'étreint soudainement.

« Bond ? Est-ce que ... commence M.

— Je vais bien, le coupe l'agent. »

Il songe qu'il a été trop rapide dans sa réponse mais il n'ajoute rien. James refuse de croiser le regard de son supérieur, il craint d'y lire de la pitié qu'il ne supporterait pas. Il est l'un des meilleurs éléments du MI-6 et il ne doit en aucun cas montrer que quelque chose l'affecte. Même s'il est aussi humain que les autres agents, il se croit obligé d'être irréprochable, y compris dans ses émotions.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, continue néanmoins Mallory. Cette mission ...

— N'est pas différente de toutes les autres, intervient encore une fois James. Je n'ai rien à dire, hormis constater que vos pancakes vont finir par brûler. »

Le chef du MI-6 pince les lèvres, irrité par ce mur que l'agent dresse entre lui et les autres. Il ne lui répond pas, retournant à la cuisson du petit-déjeuner alors que Bond se sent oppressé. Par chance, le téléphone fixe de la maison se met à sonner, brisant le silence des lieux. James se dirige vers l'appareil, un brin hésitant, puis il saisit le combiné. Il est rassuré dès l'instant où il reconnait la voix de Q, comprenant que ce n'est pas un piège, se reprochant de s'être inquiété pour rien. Le jeune homme parle si vite que l'agent est un instant désarçonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son quartier-maître est si agité.

« Q, calmez-vous, vous êtes incompréhensible.

— Des morts Bond ! Il y a eu de nouveaux morts. Vous devriez regarder les chaînes d'informations. »

Gardant le contact avec son quartier-maître, le double zéro se dirige vers la télévision. L'écran est à peine allumé que M le rejoint déjà, intrigué par son comportement. L'une des chaînes montre en gros plan des photographies de cadavres entreposés dans des poubelles. Deux des morts présentent des morsures au cou tandis que le dernier semble avoir été battu férocement.

« J'ai récupéré les images des caméras de vidéosurveillance avant qu'elles tombent dans les mains des journalistes, déclare Q. Je vous les envoie dès que je les aurai visionnées. »

Le quartier-maître raccroche alors que les deux autres hommes fixent encore l'écran.

« J'imagine que la population risque de paniquer, soupire James.

— Vous devez absolument retrouver la femme, réplique M avec sérieux. Si cette Selene peut nous apporter des informations, il ne faut pas les laisser s'échapper.

— Je l'avais bien compris. Je crains juste la réaction de nos chers concitoyens face à cette nouvelle. »

Ce ne sont pas de simples terroristes cette fois-ci. Il n'est pas question de bombes, de détournements de fonds ou de centrales électriques payées par des individus peu recommandables. De nombreux pays d'Europe sont déjà sous l'emprise des bêtes, ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant l'invasion complète de la Grande-Bretagne. Les deux hommes ont conscience du temps qui leur est compté, de ces secondes qui s'écoulent vers une mort certaine et sûrement douloureuse. Ils n'en parlent pas, par fierté, parce qu'il n'est pas évident pour eux de révéler leurs peurs de manière aussi claire. Avouer cette crainte sournoise qui les ronge reviendrait à admettre que leurs fonctions n'ont aucune importance et, surtout, que le pire est à venir. Ils ont tous deux connu la torture en des mains ennemies mais ce passé de souffrance leur semble soudainement être un doux rêve face à ce qui se prépare.

« Je suppose que le petit-déjeuner attendra, déclare M avec un brin de regret. »

James ressent la même émotion, attiré par l'odeur assez alléchante des pancakes qui lui rappelle que son estomac a besoin d'être rempli.

« Q a des vidéos à nous envoyer, je vais devoir patienter avant de partir. »

C'est une façon comme une autre de sous-entendre qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée de manger un morceau. Ce geste devrait lui paraître ridicule en une période trouble et assassine mais c'est une manière de garder les pieds sur terre et d'avoir le sentiment d'être bien vivant. D'un commun accord, ils prennent place à la table de la cuisine où les pancakes fumants sont entassés sur une assiette. Au début, il n'y a que le bruit de leurs couverts pour briser le silence. Ils sont si tendus que le double zéro sept lui-même ne trouve pas le moyen de glisser une plaisanterie. De temps à autre, l'un des deux jette un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur posé sur la table du salon, dans l'attente d'un signe de la part de Q. Le quartier-maître leur a laissé un goût amer par ses mauvaises nouvelles, rompant leur petite bulle de calme par son intervention matinale. Non pas que James soit si furieux d'avoir été dérangé mais ce moment d'insouciance lui plaisait, loin de la brutalité de leurs adversaires, comme un instant hors du temps à être quelqu'un de presque normal. Sauf que la normalité n'est plus vraiment au programme et il ne peut pas se permettre de rêver trop longtemps à une autre réalité, pour le bien du royaume de Sa Majesté.

Le signal d'une notification rompt le repas et les deux hommes se lèvent d'un même mouvement. M récupère les vidéos de Q et les visionne en compagnie de son agent. L'incompréhension prend doucement place sur leurs traits lorsqu'ils découvrent que les trois cadavres retrouvés dans les ordures ont été tués par la dénommée Selene. Les deux premiers semblent être parfaitement humains selon les caméras de surveillance mais le troisième est nettement un Lycan. Ils assistent au combat entre la créature, la femme qu'ils recherchent et un homme qui ressemble fortement à un Vampire par sa rapidité. Mallory stoppe la vidéo à l'instant où la femme jette le dernier corps, incapable d'exprimer son point de vue. Ils ont supposé qu'il n'y avait eu que des Lycans pour commettre les meurtres, sans se douter que leur potentielle alliée serait aussi violente. Les images sous leurs yeux sont plutôt dissuasives concernant la femme Vampire et le chef du MI-6 se demande un instant s'il n'a pas fait une erreur en la choisissant comme possible espoir de sauver le reste de l'humanité.

James s'empare de la souris de l'ordinateur et ferme les vidéos, conscient de l'état dans lequel se trouve son supérieur. Il devine que M hésite mais ils ne peuvent pas refuser un coup de main, même de la part d'une meurtrière. Aucun membre du MI-6 n'est réellement blanc, ils ont tous des cadavres dans leurs placards et il y a parfois des situations qui exigent le pire pour réussir. L'agent de terrain déclare qu'il lui faut juste une piste sur le lieu où se cache Selene, s'attirant un coup d'œil inquiet de Mallory.

« Nous devons changer notre plan, Bond. Cette femme est trop instable pour notre sécurité.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autres options, Sir, conteste le double zéro sept. Aucune arme ne vient à bout de toutes ces créatures, nous ne sommes pas assez renseignés sur elles. Vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle possède les informations nécessaires et …

— Vous n'êtes pas habilité à l'affronter, le coupe M sur un ton incertain.

— Vous vouliez m'envoyer sur le terrain hier, lui rappelle James en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'était avant de voir à quel point cette femme est dangereuse, s'explique Mallory. »

D'un côté, l'agent de terrain comprend son supérieur. Tous ces risques sont immenses, sans même avoir la certitude qu'ils pourront venir à bout de leurs adversaires, avec des hypothèses sans fondement et des espoirs presque vains. De l'autre, il n'oublie pas les vies qui sont en jeu, tous ces humains qui n'auront rien pour se défendre et qui tremblent de peur dans leurs maisons sans même connaître l'étendue du problème.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, Sir. J'irai au bout de ma mission. »

Une ombre fugace passe dans les yeux de Mallory. Bond est impossible à raisonner et sa manière d'agir est suicidaire, mais ils ont perdu leur libre arbitre depuis que le monde a bousculé dans les crocs des ténèbres.

« Vous savez qu'il n'y aura pas d'aide interne, Bond, lui rappelle M. Le MI-6 ne s'impliquera pas, de même que nos autres services. Le moindre faux pas nous condamnera.

— Vous m'avez fait venir parce que vous avez confiance en moi, Sir, et il serait temps de me le prouver. Nos ennemis sont peut-être différents mais nous aurons un avantage sur eux si nous parvenons à contacter cette femme.

— Je ne vous ferai pas changer d'avis, soupire Mallory en se résignant. »

Le double zéro a gagné mais cette victoire n'est pas une satisfaction. À cause de la frayeur ressentie par le gouvernement et les hauts dirigeants des services secrets, ils se retrouvent seuls au milieu d'une lutte impitoyable.

OooooO

Les commentaires des journalistes agacent Selene. Campée sur ses deux jambes, derrière un canapé trop propre, elle fixe l'écran de télévision où sont diffusées les dernières informations. C'est sans surprise qu'elle a vu que son crime n'est pas passé inaperçu et elle devrait se réjouir de savoir que les pistes ne remontent pas vers les Vampires. Elle a entendu les intervenants parler de Lycans solitaires ou d'une meute enragée prête à commettre les pires actes en Angleterre, preuve qu'ils ignorent tout des distinctions entre les espèces. Si une partie d'elle est soulagée par la direction que prennent les investigations, une autre part la blâme encore pour ses agissements de la veille. Un seul des trois cadavres aurait dû être retrouvé, une seule victime, rien de plus. Elle n'a pas réfléchi, cédant à ses instincts comme une nouvelle-née, sans la moindre compassion pour l'espèce humaine. Voilà où son comportement hâtif les mène, David et elle.

La tueuse a conscience de la présence du plus jeune dans un autre coin de la pièce. Ils ont payé une suite dans un hôtel sous de faux noms - Erika et Kraven, quelle ironie - afin de ne pas rester dans les rues et ainsi éviter d'être repérés par les autorités. Elle devine sans peine que son compagnon d'infortune a des reproches à lui faire sur son manque de discrétion et qu'il doit sans doute se retenir pour ne pas débuter une nouvelle dispute. Ils en ont déjà eu une demi-douzaine depuis leur arrivée à l'hôtel et ce n'est pas la situation actuelle qui va les apaiser. Ils ne se comprennent pas, leurs opinions sont trop opposées. David est prêt à poursuivre chaque ennemi qui se présentera à eux, à détruire tous les Lycans qui sèment la terreur en Europe. Ce n'est pas la vengeance qui l'anime, plutôt le besoin de se sentir utile aux siens, pour justifier son départ et la confiance qu'il place en elle.

« Tu crois toujours que nous ne sommes pas concernés ?

— Ce n'était qu'un accident isolé, murmure Selene. Ce Lycan a senti notre nature, David, rien de plus. N'importe quel autre Vampire aurait constitué la proie idéale pour lui.

— Comment peux-tu continuer à nier ainsi l'évidence ? Penses-tu  _sincèrement_  que ce soit un acte isolé ou essayes-tu simplement de te convaincre que tout va bien ?

— Je ne t'oblige ni à me suivre ni à être ma conscience. J'ai assez donné, au nom de traîtres et de meurtriers, et il est temps pour moi de ne plus agir pour des communautés qui ne sont plus rien à mes yeux.

— J'ai mis en danger la vie de rescapés Vampires pour vous aider, Eve et toi. J'en suis même mort, parce que je voulais vous défendre. Et toi, tu me tournes le dos sans même un remerciement.

— J'ose espérer que tu n'oublies pas que je t'ai offert mon sang pour revivre et il me semble que ce cadeau est un échange raisonnable. »

David plisse les paupières, peu impressionné par la colère qui perce peu à peu dans les paroles de la femme. Bien sûr qu'il se souvient d'avoir été sauvé par elle alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un cadavre mais il y a tous les autres, ceux qui ont perdu la vie parce qu'il a choisi de sortir de l'ombre. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre, il n'était qu'un corps perdu dans les bras d'un père désespéré et elle lui a fait ce cadeau précieux, relançant son organe vital d'une pression, lui ouvrant la voie d'un avenir moins sombre. Ses capacités sont plus développées qu'auparavant, il a même découvert que la lumière diurne n'est plus l'ennemie d'autrefois. Malgré tout, il sait aussi que tous ces avantages n'ont aucune raison d'être s'il ne les utilise pas pour faire le bien autour de lui et permettre à tous ses semblables de ne plus vivre dans des repaires sordides. À quoi bon pouvoir sortir le jour si les siens se terrent dans des entrepôts, dans des sous-sols ou des bâtiments désaffectés ? Pourquoi être si puissant s'il se résigne à rester dans l'ombre et à observer tout ce qui existe s'écrouler jour après jour sous la folie des Lycans ?

« L'Angleterre panique, reprend David. Il y a peu de temps, personne n'avait eu vent de l'existence de nos espèces et voilà que les rues se changent en terrain de chasse. La population se méfie, la crainte est en train de tout ravager.

— Notre pays a connu ces horreurs, proteste Selene. Avons-nous eu du secours ? Est-ce que les pays frontaliers ont décidé d'envoyer des armes et des hommes ? La Hongrie est tombée entre les mains des Lycans parce qu'il n'y a eu aucune aide. Pourquoi vouloir protéger ce pays plus qu'un autre ?

— Je ne te demande pas de protéger les Anglais, seulement d'agir. Il n'est pas uniquement question de l'Angleterre ou de la Hongrie mais du monde entier. Que ferons-nous lorsque les Lycans dirigeront l'ensemble des territoires ? Que fera Eve lorsque nos ennemis la captureront parce qu'ils seront trop nombreux ? »

Ils se toisent, encore. David sent ses propres regrets reprendre le dessus sur son espoir vain. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter son père et les rescapés pour retrouver Selene car elle ne lui apporte aucune solution. Elle n'est qu'une femme froide et sans cœur, parce que Michael a disparu, parce que sa fille est partie, parce qu'elle est traquée par les deux espèces. Le plus jeune comprend qu'elle soit malheureuse et qu'elle préfère la solitude mais il y a tous ces autres Vampires, ceux qui se moquent bien de savoir qu'elle a tué des Aînés, ceux qui ont juste envie de survivre et de connaître un jour une paix durable. Ils sont tous en danger, depuis des années, mais le pire est encore à venir, ce dont ils ont tous conscience. L'avènement des Lycans dans leur pays d'origine n'a été que le premier pas vers une conquête plus grande. Les laboratoires d'Antigen ne se sont pas contentés d'être implantés en Hongrie, d'autres succursales ont vu le jour en Europe et n'ont pas été fermées à cause du manque d'effectifs chez les Vampires.

Refusant de céder à la déception, David reporte son attention sur la télévision. Les nouvelles sur la découverte des cadavres ont été remplacées par des conseils pour protéger la population. Un sourire amer étire les lèvres du Vampire face à toutes ces recommandations ridicules. Même si l'argent est une arme redoutable contre les Lycans, ce n'est plus aussi mortel que par le passé. La génération actuelle de ces bêtes supporte de plus en plus les substances nocives qui marchaient autrefois, ce qui rend leur extermination d'autant plus difficile. Les Vampires peinent déjà à combattre leurs ennemis, ce ne sont donc pas de simples humains qui pourraient réussir là où ils échouent. Et se barricader dans des bâtiments n'est pas plus une voie à suivre, il s'agit plutôt de la meilleure façon d'être enfermé dans une parodie macabre de tombe. Les mortels espèrent en vain régler la situation mais personne n'a la capacité de combattre ce nouveau mal qui s'abat sur eux.

Le programme d'informations passe à un autre sujet, toujours en lien toutefois avec les créatures qui terrifient la population. De nombreux journalistes sont amassés devant un bâtiment, accompagnés par des manifestants qui portent des pancartes et les brandissent en hurlant. David est intrigué par ce comportement, ignorant que l'immeuble est l'un des plus importants de l'Angleterre. Une journaliste reprend l'antenne pour expliquer la situation aux téléspectateurs.

« La même question est sur toutes les lèvres : que font nos services secrets ? Pourquoi, dans une période aussi instable, la population est-elle abandonnée ? »

Le Vampire renifle de mépris avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Selene. Elle lui rend son regard, agrémenté d'un rictus ironique.

« Tu me demandes d'agir, David, mais même les agents de ce territoire se cachent.

— Ce qui est compréhensible, rétorque le plus jeune. Cette femme profère des reproches sans même connaître la vérité. S'ils savaient que les bêtes qui se promènent dans leurs rues sont plus dangereuses que tous leurs terroristes, ils réagiraient autrement.

— Es-tu en train de prendre la défense de ces mortels ? s'étonne la tueuse avec un vif intérêt.

— Je ne défends personne, soupire-t-il, je ne fais que constater les faits. Cette journaliste prétend que la population a été abandonnée mais je suis persuadé que c'est faux. Combien de fois les nôtres ont supposé être seuls alors que les Serviteurs de la Mort agissaient dehors ?

— Tu es aveugle à la réalité, réplique Selene. Ce sentiment d'abandon n'a jamais été vrai, nous manipulions les plus faibles pour être des héros à leurs yeux. Tu crois que nous étions de bons guerriers, parce que tu veux absolument que notre espèce soit plus respectable qu'elle ne l'est vraiment.

— Je ne parle pas de bonté, je sais ce que nous sommes. Je suis plus jeune que toi mais je reste un Vampire, et j'ai déjà tué. »

Les nerfs à vif, David décide de ne pas poursuivre leur discussion, agacé par le comportement de Selene. Il l'informe de son besoin de prendre l'air et récupère son manteau ainsi que ses armes avant de quitter la suite de l'hôtel. Impatient, il délaisse l'ascenseur au profit des escaliers, incapable de réfréner toute son énergie. Il franchit le hall d'accueil sans prêter attention aux mortels qui viennent retirer leurs clefs ou les rendre après leur séjour. La fraîcheur du dehors l'assaille dès qu'il met le pied dehors et il savoure cette sensation qui lui fait oublier quelques secondes ses divergences d'opinions avec Selene. Tout se complique, l'aide qu'il espérait obtenir de l'ancienne Serviteur de la Mort n'est qu'un rêve éphémère.

Il sillonne les rues les mains dans les poches, comme un humain lambda, s'émerveillant de la lumière du jour. Il n'a jamais connu le soleil et ses lueurs, il découvre de nouvelles couleurs depuis que sa vie a changé grâce au sang des Corvinus qui l'a ressuscité. Mais cette beauté diurne n'est rien de plus qu'un voile illusoire sur un monde qui sombre dans la violence des Lycans. Il sent autour de lui la terreur des mortels, ces coups d'œil qu'ils jettent régulièrement derrière eux, animés par une peur qui les étouffe. Ils craignent la venue des bêtes qui les déciment, ces cauchemars vivants qui rôdent si près, presque invisibles. David se fige sur un trottoir, conscient d'être à l'aube d'une guerre sanglante. L'avenir se dessine dans les armes et la mort.


	4. Emily et Grigore

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, James discute avec la chargée d'accueil de l'un des nombreux hôtels de Londres. Ce manège est répétitif depuis déjà deux semaines, lui donnant la sensation de ne pas avancer dans ses recherches. Il a beau user de son charme pour en savoir plus sur les clients des lieux où il se rend, il n'a rien trouvé, pas le moindre signe de Selene et de son acolyte. Le fait de ne pratiquement rien connaître à leur sujet n'y est sans doute pas étranger, d'autant plus qu'elle et son compagnon sont des êtres de la nuit remplis de ressources. Pourtant, l'agent double zéro refuse d'abandonner aussi vite, en partie pour son ego qui n'accepterait pas si facilement de faire face à un échec. Il a suivi les indications de Q à la lettre, pensant mettre la main sur la femme Vampire en moins de trois jours afin de régler le problème et retourner à ses habitudes sans aucune crainte. Mais le sort se joue de lui en l'empêchant de mener à bien sa mission. Dès qu'il croit être sur une piste sérieuse, tout lui échappe, l'entraînant dans une boucle infernale où il doit recommencer à arpenter les rues de la ville. L'absence de soutien du MI-6 est une entrave en plus, faisant de lui le seul agent actif envoyé sur les traces de non-humains aux sens plus développés que la moyenne et à la rapidité irréelle.

Comprenant que la femme qui lui fait face ne lui sera d'aucune utilité, James prend congé en quittant le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel. Il hésite à appeler son supérieur pour lui faire part de ce nouvel échec, sachant que chaque jour qui passe est une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire pour M. Le chef du MI-6 oscille entre leur repaire et son bureau, se devant de continuer à donner ses ordres aux agents tout en supervisant un minimum le double zéro sept. Ce dernier sait que son patron est dans une mauvaise situation, principalement à cause de leur implication dans des recherches pour retrouver la femme Vampire et son mystérieux compagnon. Les services secrets ont bien fait comprendre à Mallory que le moindre débordement entraînerait l'arrêt de sa carrière, faisant peser sur les épaules de Bond un poids plus grand. Lui qui est si habitué à ce que rien ne se déroule convenablement, le voilà contraint à se modérer pour éviter le renvoi du seul supérieur hiérarchique à se soucier réellement de la menace surnaturelle que représentent les Vampires et les Lycans. Sans l'aide de M et de la Q-branche, il peut dire adieu à tous ses espoirs d'améliorer les choses. Paradoxalement, alors que la population panique de plus en plus, le gouvernement s'en détache, comme si l'avenir des vies humaines importait peu.

Les mains dans les poches, James regarde la neige qui tombe sans discontinuer. Noël approche à grands pas mais il n'a pas l'âme festive, trop contrarié par les événements qui ont lieu en Angleterre. Les cambrioleurs et les petits braqueurs habituels profitent de ce climat instable pour accomplir leurs méfaits en plus grand nombre, obligeant la police à intervenir plus régulièrement alors que les forces de l'ordre auraient mieux à faire. Les contrebandiers s'en donnent également à cœur joie, permettant ainsi de faire diversion en laissant le terrain libre aux plus violents. Plusieurs meurtres ont été commis sous couvert de règlements de compte et ce sang versé s'ajoute à celui qui ne cesse de couler sous les crocs des créatures. C'est un flot continu de malheurs qui s'abat sur le continent, sans possibilité d'agir comme il le faudrait. Malgré la peur qui touche les Britanniques et les oblige à se méfier de chaque individu, y compris de leurs voisins, il y a ce besoin de faire comme si le monde tournait rond, ce qui échappe à l'espion. C'est une pièce de théâtre étrange qui se joue autour de lui, une pièce où des acteurs terrifiés perdent leurs répliques mais continuent de jouer pour donner le change.

Le double zéro s'éloigne de l'hôtel à pas lent, détaillant les devantures des boutiques où des guirlandes et autres décorations ont pris place. Certains magasins diffusent des chants de Noël qui résonnent dès que les portes s'ouvrent, déversant sur les trottoirs des musiques festives qui n'atteignent pas l'agent. Savoir que des Vampires et des Lycans se promènent dans les rues de Londres dans la plus grande discrétion a refroidi son enthousiasme, le rendant un peu plus paranoïaque. Chaque mouvement lui semble suspect, il ne cesse de se retourner, ayant la nette impression d'être suivi. Il n'ignore pas que, Noël ou non, créatures ou non, les sbires de Blofeld sont toujours là, prêts à servir la cause de leur maître. Il a déjà échappé à plusieurs tueurs, si facilement qu'il les soupçonne de ne pas être là pour l'abattre réellement. Il suppose qu'il s'agit surtout d'un ordre de leur chef, une mise en scène de sa part pour l'effrayer ou le mettre en garde, le temps qu'il est sous les verrous. Ou pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, comme le ferait un vieil ami.

Des cris venus de quelques rues plus loin le ramènent à l'instant présent. Une petite voix lui souffle d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe tandis qu'une autre, plus raisonnable, lui recommande la plus grande prudence. James écoute la première, préférant agir, comme souvent. Le fait d'échouer constamment dans sa recherche des Vampires n'y est pas étrangère, le poussant à l'action alors qu'il ferait mieux de continuer à suivre son chemin sans s'interrompre. La scène qu'il découvre le glace tant elle paraît improbable à Londres. Une créature d'une taille plus élevée que celle d'un homme, le corps couvert de poils, est penchée sur une adolescente, ses crocs sanglants dévoilés, sa mâchoire proche du visage de sa victime. Il ne faut que quelques secondes au double zéro pour comprendre qu'il a sous les yeux un Lycan, et un peu plus de temps pour se souvenir de sa propre mortalité.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'espion dégaine son pistolet et tire sur la bête qui détourne son attention de la jeune fille. La créature pousse un grognement irrité, le fixant avec une expression si colérique que James se demande un instant s'il n'a pas été trop zélé. Il n'a aucune arme autre que celle qu'il tient dans ses mains et il ne possède aucun projectile en argent. Rester là est trop dangereux, le Lycan pourrait se débarrasser de lui en un claquement de dents, mais l'agent refuse de laisser une innocente entre les pattes d'une telle bête. Il n'est pas de ceux qui prennent la fuite dès qu'un rien leur semble insurmontable, même si la possibilité d'y perdre la vie l'effleure. Si des hommes armés et préparés contre ces créatures n'ont rien pu faire, qu'en est-il d'un agent nullement entraîné ? Sa connaissance des combats et du corps au corps ne lui seront d'aucune utilité et ce n'est sûrement pas son costume impeccablement bien taillé qui le protègera des crocs de la bête. Toutefois, il a au fond de lui assez de folie pour oser s'attirer les foudres d'un Lycan alors qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que n'importe quel autre humain dans une situation similaire.

« À couvert ! aboie une voix masculine. »

Voyant là une diversion bienvenue, James saisit l'adolescente par le bras, la relève, et l'entraîne avec lui derrière des poubelles, seules protections disponibles dans les environs. De sa position, l'espion voit un homme quelque peu familier s'occuper du Lycan, à grand renfort d'armes en argent et de coups bien placés. Même s'il a eu l'occasion d'observer les vidéosurveillances envoyées par Q, le double zéro s'étonne d'une telle rapidité inhumaine. Les gestes sont très flous, presque imperceptibles, et le Vampire règle son compte à la bête en un temps record.

« Vous allez bien ? »

L'agent au service du MI-6 se tend en remarquant que l'inconnu est déjà si proche, comme s'il s'était toujours tenu là. À ses côtés, l'adolescente tremble encore, choquée par les derniers événements, comme une proie peu certaine d'avoir échappé à son prédateur.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? répète le Vampire.

— J'imagine que le fait que nous soyons en vie est déjà une réponse, rétorque James. Sauf si vous considérez que vous pouvez désormais nous tuer tranquillement.

— Ce serait ridicule de vous sauver pour rien, réplique la créature avec un rictus agacé. Mais un simple « merci » aurait suffi.

— Je comptais bien vous remercier, ironise l'agent britannique. J'essaye juste de m'habituer à la présence de bêtes tueuses dans mon pays. »

Le Vampire fronce les sourcils alors que l'espion reporte son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle n'a pas encore parlé et, à son regard plus que troublé, James devine que ce sera compliqué de lui faire oublier la situation qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle est dans un âge où un rien peut facilement être impressionnant et ce à quoi elle a assisté n'est pas une simple agression à l'arme blanche. Elle en a vu plus que certains adultes et la peur dans ses yeux est parfaitement légitime. Le problème de Bond provient du fait qu'il n'est pas doué pour rassurer les gens, encore moins les plus jeunes, et il est lui-même un peu secoué après cet incident. De tous ses adversaires, les Lycans sont sans aucun doute les pires car trop imprévisibles et extrêmement dangereux.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? demande-t-il à l'adolescente.

— Je … je ne sais pas, balbutie-t-elle. »

James craint un instant de la voir s'évanouir devant lui mais elle tient le coup, ses bras resserrés autour d'elle-même. Un coup d'œil en arrière l'informe de la disparition du Vampire et il se reproche de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui parler. Il a passé plusieurs jours à le rechercher et, alors qu'il aurait pu lui poser des questions, le voilà envolé. Pourtant, une partie de son esprit lui donne raison et lui rappelle que la santé mentale de la jeune inconnue est plus importante qu'une créature capable de briser la nuque de quelqu'un d'un claquement de doigts.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi, décide finalement l'espion. Tu ne peux pas rentrer seule dans cet état. »

S'il était vraiment professionnel, il l'emmènerait dans un hôpital, pour limiter le choc qu'elle vient d'avoir, mais il sait que ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. À l'heure actuelle, il ignore quelle est l'implication des Lycans dans les structures les plus importantes de la ville et il ne peut pas risquer de laisser l'adolescente entre les mains de personnes qui pourraient la conduire à des créatures comme celles qui ont croisé leur route. Il attend patiemment que la jeune fille reprenne pied dans la réalité, loin des horreurs du Lycan qui a failli lui faire du mal, s'étonnant lui-même par ce besoin d'être utile à quelqu'un.

« Je n'ai plus de maison, murmure finalement l'adolescente en frissonnant. Cette bête a … elle a attaqué ma famille et … »

Les larmes qui coulent soudainement sur les joues de la jeune fille suffisent à désarçonner le double zéro. Lui qui est habitué à réconforter les femmes et tuer ses ennemis se retrouve aussi démuni qu'un nouveau-né face au chagrin d'une adolescente. Il hésite entre prononcer quelques paroles creuses ou maladroites et tenter de ne rien dire, regrettant presque d'être seul.

« Bond ? »

Comme un vœu informulé exaucé, Mallory fait son apparition à l'autre bout de la ruelle. De ce qu'en voit l'agent, il est en pleine discussion téléphonique, sans doute avec Q. Il n'y a que le quartier-maître pour permettre à leur chef de connaître sa position exacte, sûrement par le biais d'un traçage dans son portable et James se réjouit presque de cette arrivée qui met fin à son dilemme, sans toutefois régler le problème. L'adolescente s'est de nouveau figée à côté de lui et il n'a pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'elle redoute une autre attaque, même si M n'a rien d'une créature des ténèbres. Le double zéro lui souffle que tout ira bien avant de faire un léger signe à son supérieur qui les rejoint, intrigué.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

— Ai-je vraiment une tête de mal en point ? s'amuse James. C'est la troisième fois qu'on me pose cette question aujourd'hui.

— Ce n'est pas votre tête qui m'inquiète, Bond, répond Mallory avec sérieux, mais plutôt tout ceci. »

D'un geste du bras, il englobe toute la ruelle. C'est à cet instant que l'agent remarque la quantité de sang au sol, ainsi que le cadavre du Lycan. Il explique alors au chef du MI-6 la scène à laquelle il a assisté, de même que l'intervention du Vampire pour les sauver, n'omettant pas le fait que personne n'a été blessé. M porte alors son attention sur l'adolescente, croisant son regard effrayé.

« Est-ce que votre famille sait où vous êtes ? demande-t-il avec une douceur qui surprend son agent.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour poser cette question, déclare le double zéro sept à la place de la jeune fille. Elle est traumatisée, Sir, et je pense qu'elle aurait surtout besoin d'un peu de repos, bien plus que d'un interrogatoire. »

James fixe avec insistance son supérieur, faisant passer un message par un simple regard. Lorsque Mallory semble comprendre où il veut en venir, l'agent s'attend à un déluge de reproches. Étonnamment, le responsable du MI-6 ne conteste pas, se contentant de soupirer avant d'observer à nouveau l'adolescente avec beaucoup de compassion.

« Nous allons nous occuper de vous, Miss …

— Collins. Emily Collins. »

La voix de la jeune fille n'est encore qu'un murmure mais les deux hommes ont bon espoir de pouvoir lui changer les idées, en commençant tout d'abord par l'éloigner de ce lieu ensanglanté. Ils aviseront plus tard sur la marche à suivre les prochains jours.

OooooO

David ignore combien de temps il est resté sur ce toit à observer les humains présents dans la ruelle. L'adolescente, tache de lumière blonde sur le gris des murs, semble désormais être entre de bonnes mains, ce qui le soulage un peu. Selene lui reprocherait sans aucun doute son intervention si elle venait à l'apprendre mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant se faire tuer sans agir. Il est peut-être un Vampire, il n'en est pas moins un être doué d'émotions. Il a toujours voulu défendre les siens, même quand son père s'opposait aux combats, même quand tout était perdu. Protéger les mortels n'est qu'une étape de plus qui lui paraît logique. Puisque tout change autour de lui, puisque son monde a basculé lorsque Selene a remis son cœur en marche, il se doit de s'adapter et de veiller à ce que les Lycans ne soient pas là pour semer la terreur partout où ils passent.

Il attend que les trois humains soient partis pour retourner dans la ruelle. L'odeur du sang est bien présente, si forte qu'il se demande pourquoi d'autres bêtes ne sont pas déjà sur place. Il hisse le cadavre sur ses épaules avant de suivre l'exemple de Selene et de le déposer dans une benne à ordures. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour cacher le corps d'un Lycan mais il pense sincèrement qu'il faut que les autorités le retrouvent. À ses yeux, les mortels ne se préoccupent pas assez de leur sécurité. Il a pris le temps d'errer dans les rues de Londres depuis qu'il est en Angleterre et il a bien remarqué que les forces de l'ordre ne sont pas plus présentes qu'à son arrivée. Il est persuadé malgré tout que des gens se soucient de la situation, la preuve en est de l'homme qui a cherché à aider la jeune fille. Sans doute sont-ils rares à être sur leurs gardes de cette manière mais c'est un signe d'espoir.

Débarrassé de son fardeau, David reprend le chemin de l'hôtel. Ses vêtements sont couverts du sang de la créature et il sait qu'il ne fera pas bonne impression à l'accueil mais il compte sur sa rapidité pour échapper à la vue de l'hôtesse. Il se faufile en même temps qu'un autre client puis se glisse subrepticement jusqu'aux escaliers. En quelques secondes, il est devant la porte de la suite qu'il partage avec Selene, chanceux d'être seul sur le palier de l'étage. Alors qu'il glisse la carte magnétique dans la fente prévue à cet effet, il fronce les sourcils, assailli par une odeur étrangère. Sa main libre saisit son arme tandis qu'il entre dans la pièce principale de la suite, son regard détaillant déjà les lieux.

Son odorat ne lui a pas fait défaut, il découvre bien quelqu'un d'autre. Selene le salue d'un hochement de tête, bien vivante et en parfait état. Un homme que David ne connaît pas est à ses côtés, semblant capable de la broyer d'un simple geste de la main. Il est grand et d'une forte carrure mais ce qui attire le plus l'attention du fils de Thomas sont ses yeux hétérochromes. L'un est d'un vert étincelant tandis que l'autre possède une teinte d'un bleu presque gris. Lorsque l'inconnu lui sourit, ses iris virent immédiatement à un autre bleu, plus électrique, caractéristique des Vampires. David ne se détend pas pour autant, il hésite à avancer, la main toujours posée sur son pistolet. C'est Selene qui brise la glace entre les deux hommes, prenant la parole.

« David, je te présente Grigore.

— Enchanté, réplique le plus jeune avec froideur. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'un inconnu fait ici ?

— Vous avez le droit de me poser directement la question, rétorque le dénommé Grigore avec un léger accent roumain. Je vous ai vu plusieurs nuits parcourir les rues de Londres. Il y a peu de Vampires ici, nous nous connaissons tous, et je tenais à apprendre la raison de votre présence. Détruire les zones propres aux Lycans est notre principal but et nous ne voulions pas être interrompus dans notre tâche.

— Vous vous y prenez mal alors, persiffle David. Deux humains viennent de subir une attaque et je n'ai vu aucun Vampire pour les sauver. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ils seraient morts.

— Tu as fait quoi ? réagit Selene.

— Ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle ne méritait pas de mourir. »

Ils se dévisagent longuement. Évoquer la jeunesse de l'humaine est un moyen de pousser la femme vampire dans ses retranchements, ce dont David a conscience. L'absence d'Eve est un sujet tabou pour sa mère qui refuse la moindre allusion, mais le jeune homme use de tout ce qui est en son pouvoir afin de lui tirer des réactions autres que le silence.

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à lutter contre les Lycans, ici, à Londres ? demande David en se tournant vers l'autre homme. »

Grigore le regarde un long moment avant de se décider à lui répondre, lui exposant son histoire, lui narrant cet instant où tout a changé suite au plus grand drame de son existence.

Originaire d'une petite ville de Roumanie, il n'était autrefois qu'un simple humain comme un autre, insouciant et rempli d'une inimitable joie de vivre. Passionné d'architecture, il avait choisi de voyager en Hongrie avec sa petite-amie, profitant de ces instants à deux pour la demander en mariage. Elle qui rêvait d'une grande demeure et d'une famille nombreuse avait accepté sur le champ, le comblant de bonheur. Tout aurait pu se dérouler comme n'importe quelles vacances si leur route n'avait pas croisé celle de deux Vampires assoiffés. Les deux créatures n'avaient pas hésité à les mordre afin de se nourrir, les laissant pour morts sous un pont. Grigore avait ouvert les yeux peu de temps plus tard, ses sens décuplés, sa gorge brûlant d'une envie de sang et de vengeance. Sa fiancée, elle, n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque et il se fit le serment de traquer les deux monstres pour les faire payer, dût-il y passer l'éternité.

« L'adaptation a été la partie la plus dure, avoue le Roumain. Je connaissais les légendes sur les Vampires mais je ne pensais pas que je ne verrais plus jamais le soleil se lever. J'ai fini par rencontrer un petit groupe de pacifistes qui m'ont aidé à supporter ma nouvelle condition. Ils m'ont parlé des Lycans, de la haine entre les espèces et d'une dénommée Selene qui venait de tuer l'un de leurs Aînés. Nous avons quitté la Hongrie au moment des purges pour nous établir en Angleterre. Quelques années plus tard, les Lycans sont entrés sur le territoire.

— Mais ils n'ont pas agi immédiatement, n'est-ce pas ? le questionne David.

— Ils ont attendu dans l'ombre, comme nous. La destruction du laboratoire principal d'Antigen a accéléré les choses et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont débuté leurs crimes en terre anglaise. »

Le plus jeune se perd dans ses réflexions. Même si Grigore n'a pas eu l'air de les accuser, son récit montre clairement qu'ils sont responsables de la situation. Sans leur intervention dans les laboratoires hongrois, rien ne serait arrivé et les autres pays européens seraient sans doute encore dans l'ignorance totale concernant les créatures qu'ils côtoient sans le savoir. Il est vrai qu'ils ont d'abord songé à l'avenir des Vampires et principalement à la survie d'Eve, sans envisager les répercussions de leurs actes. Selene, sa fille et lui-même ont quitté Antigen sans se poser de questions sur les réactions des humains et sans supposer que les bêtes s'en prendraient au reste de l'Europe.

« Combien êtes-vous ?

— Pas assez, malheureusement. Les Lycans ont déjà eu le temps d'installer plusieurs laboratoires, sans attirer sur eux les soupçons.

— Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, remarque Selene. La Hongrie a gardé notre existence secrète pendant trop longtemps et les autres pays n'ont appris la vérité que récemment. Même au temps des purges, les Lycan ont su se limiter et … »

David lève une main pour l'interrompre, tendant l'oreille. Les informations lui parviennent de plusieurs télévisions allumées à l'étage et il met en marche la leur, cherchant un bon canal. Aussitôt, les trois Vampires aperçoivent des images qui prouvent clairement que la situation est en train d'empirer. Les journalistes sont une fois de plus amassés devant les bâtiments principaux du MI-5 et du MI-6, en compagnie d'une foule de militants. La colère gronde de plus en plus, visible sur tous les visages. Les pancartes évoquent le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, le droit d'être protégés ainsi que le besoin de se sentir écoutés par les services concernés. C'est une rage croissante, une folie commune, surprenant David. Il n'a pas vu beaucoup d'humains dans les rues depuis leur arrivée à Londres et il s'étonne d'en trouver autant pour une manifestation. Puisque les mortels semblent avoir si peur des créatures, il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils restent ainsi regroupés avec le risque de devenir des cibles plus faciles à atteindre. D'autant plus que la nuit favorise la sortie des Vampires, et donc la probabilité de plus grands meurtres sanglants commis par les deux races immortelles.

« Ça recommence, murmure Selene. Ils vont parler des attaques puis ils mettront au point des moyens de nous tuer.

— Ce ne sera pas pareil, proteste le plus jeune avec conviction. Les purges étaient menées au nom des Lycans, ce sont eux qui ont voulu se débarrasser de nous.

— David, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Crois-tu que les humains feront la différence entre Vampires et Lycans ? Pour eux, nous sommes les mêmes : des parasites à détruire.

— Elle a raison, affirme Grigore. Ils ne prendront pas le temps de voir que les Lycans sont les plus meurtriers, ils vont se contenter de tous nous éliminer. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, ici.

— Alors que proposez-vous ? s'exaspère le fils de Thomas. Une petite fuite dans les égouts ? »

Brièvement, il songe à son père, resté en Hongrie pour rejoindre d'autres Assemblées des Vampires. David espère qu'il a réussi à mieux s'en sortir là-bas que dans ce pays où tout paraît en décalage par rapport aux drames qui se jouent dans les rues. Le plus jeune n'a pas envie de revivre l'époque où lui et les autres se cachaient pour échapper aux armes létales des humains. Cette ère est censée être révolue, ils se sont battus contre ça, contre cette puissance humaine soudaine, contre l'évolution des Lycans, contre le chaos qu'ils avaient engendré. Ce n'est pas pour retomber plus bas que terre, pour passer des journées entières à écouter le bruit de la vie au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il souhaitait un nouvel avenir en aidant Selene et sa fille. Il voulait un monde où les Vampires auraient repris leur place dominante au lieu d'être effrayés par de simples balles. Il a trop rêvé, il le sait, mais il y a toujours ce mince espoir.

Même si ce n'était qu'un court moment, David pense à cette adolescente humaine. S'il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, elle serait morte, et c'est son corps qu'il verrait dans les journaux. Il a agi par instinct de protection, parce qu'il n'admet pas que l'on puisse sacrifier des enfants. L'homme qui a tenté sa chance face au Lycan a aussi fait preuve de courage, complètement désarmé contre une bête plus féroce qu'un animal. L'humain n'a pas hésité à aider la jeune fille, au péril de sa propre vie, contrairement aux Vampires qui fuient. Les siens choisissent la lâcheté alors qu'un unique homme a pris des risques malgré sa mortalité, et tout cela pour une inconnue.

« Je ne vous oblige pas à me suivre, reprend Grigore. Mais je vous conseille seulement de ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour prendre une décision. »

Le Roumain les observe l'un et l'autre avant de les saluer, les quittant aussi vite qu'une ombre. Selene et David ne parlent pas pendant quelques minutes, chacun réfléchissant à ce que leur visiteur vient de leur dire.

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas, David.

— Ce n'est pas une question d'appréciation, réplique le plus jeune. Je doute juste que les autres soient comme lui. »

Son regard plongé dans celui de la femme, il lui expose tranquillement son point de vue. À ses yeux, le fait qu'elle ait tué deux des trois Aînés est un inconvénient certain qui s'ajoute à son lien avec deux hybrides. Même si le but principal des Vampires réfugiés en Angleterre est de se débarrasser des Lycans, peut-être n'auront-ils aucun remord à se venger sur des gens de leur propre espèce. Pourtant, Selene n'est pas de son avis, ce qui le surprend assez. Elle qui a tout fait pour s'éloigner le plus possible envisage réellement de rejoindre un groupe dont ils ignorent tout.

« Depuis quand acceptes-tu de sortir de ta solitude ?

— Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ma réaction mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Michael, je n'abandonne pas mes recherches. »

Et la lumière se fait alors dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Ce n'est pas de l'aide que Selene veut fournir, elle veut simplement des informations. Étrangement, cette constatation le rend amer. L'espace de quelques secondes, il a cru qu'elle tenait vraiment à participer à cette lutte qui ravage les Vampires. Mais ce n'est qu'une déception de plus qui lui prouve que son avenir ne doit pas dépendre de cette femme qu'il idolâtrait autrefois, au risque d'en mourir.


End file.
